creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
This
"This" This is a short story I made about me encountering a strange beggar who turns out to be my life-long nightmare. The Story I was walking home from school last night. I recently had an argument with my girlfriend about her selling my games because she felt I was focusing playing my games rather than spending quality time with her. She was crying, and I felt guilty. On my way home, I saw a beggar on the sidewalk. The light glowing from the lamp posts showed him. Without the lam posts, the beggar would have been invisible. He noticed me, stood up, and reached over his hand to me. "Can you please spare me some money?" the words came out from his mouth. I was too guilty about the argument between me and my girlfriend that I can't focus too clearly. "No money." I said. "I'm sure you have enough money there." the beggar told me. He poked me in my shoulder with his messy hand. "I said I have no money." I told him. I was now getting annoyed. "If you have no money then how did you bought those clothes you're wearing and that expensive looking rucksack you're carrying?" the beggar told me once more. I was about to shout at him, but something struck my brain. The beggar's eyes look so angry that I felt his eyes were looking through my soul. His once relaxed hand was now curled up into a rather shaking fist. He felt so mad, but that ain't gonna force me to give him some money. I was more scared breaking up with my girlfriend than this poor silly old man. "How many times do I have to tell you that I have no money? Now back off." I pushed him backwards and I continued my way back home. "You're gonna pay for this." He said, with a sharp intake with the this. The next day, I thought the beggar was still on the same spot. So I took a bus ride to school instead. The other route was more longer than the usual route I take to school. Even though it was eight in the morning. I was scared to bits. The bus stopped. There were some passengers who went down the bus. While the bus is still not in motion, I decided to look through the window. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the same beggar as yesterday looking at me with his scary eyes from afar. I instantly looked away from the window out of fear. After a couple of minutes, the bus reached the school and school began. After school, I decided to apologize to my girlfriend and promised her to spend more time with her. It's now eight in the evening, and it's going-home time. I realized that the beggar couldn't be there again. So I took the original route as yesterday. To my happiness, the beggar wasn't there to creepy me out. I walked home jolly. But I now know why the beggar wasn't there. He was near the door of my house. He was standing and was looking at me. He wasn't blinking. His eyes were stuck looking at my eyes. "Do you have some money." he asked. There was no sign that he was asking. "Dude, you should probably stop doing that. You're creeping me off." I told him. I went near the door to twist the handle of the door to open it. But he poked me again. "Are you sure you want to experience this?" he asked me with another sharp intake with the word this. "You're CREEPING ME OFF!" I shouted. I punched him in the face, and that incapacitated him. He dropped down on the bushes. I quickly opened the door and went inside my house. "There's no escaping this!" he shouted from behind the door. I turned the lights of the Living Room and sat on the sofa comfortably. I have to admit that I'm really scared and the hair of my skin was now standing. But that beggar isn't some weird godly being or something. He can't harm me, or can he? I turned on the television and watched some movies. I managed to remove some of the fear I have by watching a comedy movie. But something weird happened. In the middle of the movie, the same beggar was sitting on the couch. There were three people in the room. Only the two people were chatting and making jokes. The beggar wasn't part of the chit-chatting. It was like the beggar wasn't supposed to be there. The beggar was looking at the two. Suddenly, the beggar looked at me. His head spun a total of 180 degrees just to look at me. This time, his eyes were red, and blood was dripping down from it. I screamed of terror and quickly changed the channel. But the beggar was still there, same place. The red dreaded eyes of his were looking through my soul. I decided to turn off the television. I was the only one in my house, so I have no one to stay with. I felt cold. Suddenly, the lights flickered and turned off. I am now more scared than ever. Then the lights flickered again and turned on. I was now on a completely different place. I'm inside a very deserted room. The walls were made out of metal, so is the ceiling and the floor. There were red liquid everywhere, and they are blood. There were no doors to escape. Suddenly, all of the blood combined together and out of them formed the beggar. Then, with a loud cracking noise. His head separated from his body. His head is now floating around, and blood was dripping down on it. "SO YOU REALLY WANTED TO EXPERIENCE THIS?!" the head shouted at me. His voice is now of a demon's, not of a beggar anymore. His body was completely fulled with spikes now. Blood was dripping down on it. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I shouted back. This time, I'm scared to hell. All of my hair stood up still, and I felt very cold. I was now crying of fear. "RESPECT, SON, RESPECT! NOW TASTE THIS!" His body and head both rose up, and exploded. Now there's blood pools everywhere. Half of my body is submerged down in blood. Then suddenly, the decapitated head of my best friend floated upwards. "Help me... help me..." the head whispered continuously. I panicked with fear. Then the decapitated head of my girlfriend also floated up. It also whispered the same message. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I shouted once more. My voice trembled with fear. Then somewhat, a copy of my head is now decapitated and also floated up. It whispered a different message. "What do you want from me..." it whispered. There were three floating heads now. Then there was a strong wind that blew me. I hit the wall and broke it. I'm now being pushed through a black void. Then suddenly, the beggar voice whispered to my ear. "More respect, please." I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the classroom floor. My girlfriend was waving her fan to me, creating winds that made my face cold. "Darling? You're awake!" she said. She helped me stand up. "Wha-- what happened?" I asked. "You suddenly dropped down unconscious on the floor during Math time. Now you missed every subject! C'mon, it's already eight o' clock in the evening. Let's get you home." she said. We went through the route I take to go back home. My heart beat went faster as I saw the same beggar on the sidewalk. "Can you give me some money?" the beggar asked. To my stress, and now I'm traumatized. I reached for my wallet and gave the beggar a One-Hundred dollar bill. "Sir, thank you very much. But this is too big for me!" the beggar said, smiling. "No, no, take it." I told him. "Honey, can you give me one moment with this guy?" "Okay, take your time, sweetie." my girlfriend replied. She went off reach from me. I came closer to the beggar and told him something. "Take the money and leave me alone, okay." I told him. "Wha-- what do you mean? Did I do something bad?" the beggar asked, he looked worried. "Never mind, just leave me alone, okay?" I told him. "Er... okay, if you say so... but thanks!" He politely told me with a smile. I went to my girlfriend and we went to my home happily together. We reached home safely and thanked her. I'm finally safe now! Meanwhile, on the sidewalk... "People will respect me with this..." the beggar quietly whispered as he bent down, lied on the ground and slept. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Demon/Devil